Now I've met you
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: A sixteen year old Tom Riddle's meeting with his Father and muggle Grandparents. Please R&R xD.


**Hiya everyone xD  
First of all (drum role!) I do _not _own Harry Potter! Non of the characters or anything else you may recognise. All I do own is what happen's.  
This is a little one shot on how I pictured Tom Riddle's meeting with his Father and Muggle Grandparent's. That's it lol.  
So enjoy!  
Read & Review :P I would love it. Go on make my day pleaseee! (puppy dog eye's)  
**

* * *

Now I've met you…

He slowly backed out of his uncle's house. He snorted at that thought. A house? It was more like a shack than anything else. A complete let down. The great descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and not one ounce of glamour or wealth. There went his escape from the orphanage, with no inheritance. The sun was setting now and had illuminated the small village in a gleaming orange glow. He kicked the rough gravel underneath his feet.

He had jumped for joy literally when he had finally after years of searching found them, his history. His link that connects him with Salazar Slytherin. He looked down at the ring he had stolen from his Uncle. It glittered in the setting sun. He now had a material object that linked him to a family also. He never thought he would find the family to which he belonged. He grimaced and any time he had dreamed of it, this was not the family he had pictured. He had even been caught being cheerful by Dumbledore, when he found his Grandfathers name in the line of Gaunt. He smirked. Dumbledore's face was a picture of confusion. He was almost sure that he had investigated the school for some horrific, evil feat.

Tom twirled the old oak wand in his slender long fingers. His smile slowly sliding from his handsome features as he eyed his long lost father's home. He smirked inside. More like a mansion. Like he couldn't have at least left them some money; it looked like he had enough. That way perhaps his mother wouldn't have got so weak and would still be… His line of thought was broke as he saw a tall man with dark hair waft in through the front door of the mansion. He was home then. Time to pay him an over due visit.

Tom walked with purpose in his heart. Years upon years he had planned what he would say if he ever found his father; most of it vile. Now however he could not think of what he would say, his mind travelled more now to what he would do. His feet still made him walk on toward the large home.

Before he knew it the sun had set and the sky was a clear dark blue, and he was face to face with the house that had haunted his dreams all his sixteen years of existence. He reached out an unusually shaky arm up to the large Eagle door knocker… But stopped.

There was laughter wafting out of the house. Tom crouched down so that he was slightly lower than the illuminated window and edged under it. He peaked his head up slowly. There he was as bold as brass sat at a big elaborate table with two other older worthless muggle's. His old bent Uncle was right; he did look shockingly like his father. He frowned and looked to the perfectly manicured grass beneath his feet as he pocked his long fore finger into its cold surface and dragged it through, making an ugly mark in-perfecting the beauty and flawlessness, just like he would the scene before him through the glisteningly clean sash window.

He wiped his muddy finger on his cloak and shuffled back away from the window and stood up lifted his arm back up to the door knocker and forcefully grabbing it he waked it against the hard wood of the front door. He waited for what felt like hours. A young women, her blond straw like hair tussled into a bun upon her thin head. She was scrawny and had dull grey eyes. She was no beauty. She wore a tattered apron and reminded Tom of an uglier, plainer version of the girl Cinderella in the beginning of a stupid old muggle fairy tale.

"Can I help you?" her voice did not match her appearance it was welcoming, warm and soft.

"Yes, you can let me in." Tom hissed and made to push past her. She held firm. Tom was surprised, she carried much strength for her size.

"Excuse me Sir, I will let you in. But you must state your name and your reason."Tom smirked and reached out his hand, pulling the young girl's stiff, thin wist which was holding a small glass lantern upwards to his face level. The girl's mouth dropped open.

"You… you… look so much like…" she stuttered obviously confused and shocked.

"Yes… now will you let me in please, it is important I speak to Tom Riddle."

"Thomas or his son Tom?"Tom furrowed his brow. What was it with this family and passing on the same name over and over the generations? Tom found it tedious, distasteful and plain boring. Not to mention confusing.

"I guess it would be his son Tom Riddle," Tom spoke softly, he wasn't sure whether his father had, had any more children after himself. But his instinct told him other wise.

"Well okay… Please come in," She stuttered.

He entered a grand entrance hall. Filled with flush fabrics and ornate furnishing with elegant decoration. A grand, spindled stair case leading to the upper floors set at the back and middle of the hall. The house so far seemed to have a base of brown/gold and red's. Tom scoffed. It's like a Gryffindor's house. Let's hope he is as brave. At least braver than he was when he abandoned my mother and me. He saw a small photo frame on a mahogany side table. It showed a family of three, smiling serenely out of the picture. A middle-aged man and woman and his Father, who he shockingly man had brown hair and was smaller. In fact he wasn't tall at all. In between them both was his fourteen year old Father, The spitting image of him and hisGrandmother.

He was about to enter the largest of the four dark oak door's leading off the hall. He could hear the voices and laughter from within. Tom did not use "Alhoamora" to open the front door as he wanted _his _family not to suspect him of magic until he stroke them down with the killing curse. He smirked. He did not want the girl telling the police he was here so he would simply have to obliterate her memory slyly before she leaves them. The young girl noticed him stood facing the door silently, making no attempt to enter.

"Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Yes," Tom simply answered.

"Who shall I say you are?" The girl's face held a small amusement. If he wasn't here on a mission already he would wipe that away.

"No need. I am sure he will recognise me" He smirked. Indeed he would. Tom could not simply wait any longer to see the look on his face.

She knocked twice lightly on the large door and opened it wide. The threesome around the table suddenly stopped eating and chatting. The older inhabitants no doubt his Grandparents looked anxious, confused and maybe even frustrated. His father however looked a thousand different things but confused was not one of them he knew exactly who was standing in their dining room threshold.

Tom smiled his father's reaction even better than he could have imagined. The maid curtsied slightly and slowly backed out of the room. Tom acted fast, and pulled his wand and wordlessly oblivated her memory. The young girl would not remember this night. The door shut with a small click that echoed dramatically in the silent room. The tension was high. Tom could almost smell it.

"Well good evening. Would you care to introduce me to my Grandparents, _Father_?" Tom hissed the last word with long contained malice. His father's eye's widened, as his face paled. He stood, slightly unsteady on his feet. He wore an expensive looking and elaborate silk lounge gown.

"You are not welcome here." His Fathers voice was anxious but strong.

"Oh… I expected nothing less of a welcome… but maybe you should grant me the privilege of knowing _why_ you hate me so much?" Tom was indeed interested in what his Father would say but he was merely teasing him.

"You are just like her. Your mother. S_cum! _Tell me… did she put you up to this eh… the two freaks together."Tom's blood was boiling. He was even worse to endure than he had imagined. He had hoped his Father would have been at least … no what did it matter now.

"No she did not as a matter of fact. As she died giving birth to me," He was interested to see what his Fathers reaction would be to this.

"Oh… At least God granted me one wish. I did hope you both would die. Of course that was my intention leaving you two to rot in London with no money or shelter."

"Tom dear… what are you going on about… do you mean to say you have a son and this is… _him,_" A small, old women with short grey wirier hair whispered to her son, as she sat next to her husband in one of the dining room Sr opened his mouth. But Tom cut him off. "Yes Grandmother." Hers and her husband's eyes widened in shock.

"I will… get rid of him… don't worry," Tom Sr reassured his parents looking maddened.

"How dare you cut across me you dirty little wrench! You are _no _Son of mine you disgusting creature!"Tom stopped smiling. He tried to hold back his emotions. No… no you expected this! You do not care! You do not care!

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Tom Sr shouted outraged by his son's intense gaze.

(Flashback)

"_Please Tom No! Please! Think of our baby. Your son!" A young woman, who was not remarkably pretty at all. Dressed in nice old fashioned muggle attire. A small bump forming underneath her clothing lunged at the man in front of her. man moved quickly letting the women fall to the floor hard. She cradled her stomach in an act of protection._

"Get away you stupid little slut! You are vile! You and that thing inside of you! It is not my Son! I hope you both rot and die!" A young man with a shocking resemblance to Tom stormed out of the pretty London town house, slamming the front door behind him.

_"Oh God no! Please, I love you!" the women shouted at the door. She then looked down in defeat at her swollen stomach._

_"My Son… I didn't want this to happen to you. I am so sorry. I hope one day you find out just how much. Because I am going to look after you and make sure you enter this world a healthy, beautiful little boy."_

Tom pulled himself out of the memory. His eyes unusually watery.

"What! I said. What!?" Tom's Father's outraged voice awakened Tom from his dream like state. He pulled out his Uncles wand with a shaky hand, turned it upon his Grandfather.

"How would you like your Father taken away from you?" Tom whispered in a controlled voice.

"I… what are you doing?" Tom Sr stuttered.

"Teaching you on how I feel" Tom pulled back his arm and let the words caress his mouth and slip from his tongue."

Avada Kadavra!" A bright green light shone from the end of his wand tip and hit his Grandfather straight in the chest. He kneeled over and fell to the floor. His wife and son screamed in protest and worry.

"Don't move!" Tom breathed. He felt empowered. The sweet taste of revenge in his heart and soul was enough to make him sink deeply in love with froze instantly. The power you could gain… by those two simple but strong words.

"And having your Mother taken away as well." Tom's voice was controlled to perfect whisper.

"No!" Tom Sr was too late as he swung at his son. Tom had said those final words and his Grandmother fell to the floor. Dead.  
Tom moved out of the way elegantly. Letting his grieving Father fall into the book self that was behind him only seconds before, all the book's fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Tom now had his wand facing his Father. The final happening.

"No… No please. We can work this out. I didn't mean what I said. I was wrong. You are my Son. I _love _you! I was just… just in shock to see you! I thought you had died! Please my Son! Look at me! Give me another chance at being your Father!"

Tom's eyes widened. 'How dare he mock me! He has no right to say such things. I wish they could be true and I wish they could have been said earlier that way… perhaps I could have accepted.' he thought. 'No' said another voice in his head. 'You do not want to accept! He abandoned you! You need no family you are Lord Voldemort!'  
Tom pulled back his wand further. His Father's eyes widened.

"Too little, too late Father" Tom said those words that would end his Father's life backed out of the room his eyes never leaving his Father's dead body. When outside the house Tom sighed this was the moment he would become Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Soo...  
you know what is left now! You have read it ... now... It's time to review! Please do! It is how I know how I am doing! Thank you all soo much! x  
Love  
~Sam~**


End file.
